


An Unexpected Turn Of Events

by ChillinChin



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Love, Post s3e7, how do you know when you're in love?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillinChin/pseuds/ChillinChin
Summary: Basically, Gilbert figures out how he feels through a morning discussion with Bash, and then stuff happens.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley
Kudos: 50





	An Unexpected Turn Of Events

The rustling of dishes echoed throughout the kitchen as a young dark-haired man prepared breakfast. Another, slightly older gentle-man hummed a gentle tune to his baby daughter who lay cradled in his arms. The young man looked up from the oatmeal he was stirring, confused in his jumble of thoughts and emotions.

“Bash-” The young man hazarded as he struggled to coordinate his thoughts.

“Yes, Blythe?”

“I-How do you know when you’re with the right person?” Gilbert looked up at Bash, his eyebrows quirked in confusion, in an expression one could only describe as sufficiently perplexed.

Bash chuckled, eyes alight with amusement. “By person, I assume you mean a girl. You mook.”

“Well, yes. How do I know if I love her, or if she is interested in me, if I should kiss her?” Gilbert gestured his hands frantically, as if he could somehow catch the answer.

“That’s quite a question, Blythe. I guess it all depends on how you feel around her. Are you just attracted to her beauty, or do you connect with her intellectually? Do you enjoy spending time with her? Does she challenge you to be better?” Continuing to smile at Gilbert- although more seriously- Bash set Dellie down in her crib and shrugged on his jacket.

“She is beautiful, startlingly so. She’s incredibly intelligent and is by far the most passionate individual I have ever met. Every moment with her is wonderful, except maybe when she is upset with me, although she never tells me why.” sighing, Gilbert smiled, “She challenges me to be a better student and a better person, I honestly don’t know if I’d be who I am today without her in my life.”

Confusion lit Bash’s eyes at this, “I didn’t realize Winifred had such an effect on you, nor did I realize you were this serious about-”

“Winifred?” Gilbert asked, startled. “I wasn’t talking about Winifred. I, well-I don’t know if we are that serious about each other…”

“If not Winifred, who are you talking about Blythe?” Bash had now adopted Gilberts' previous sufficiently perplexed expression and was trying to piece together Gilbert's words. Then, it dawned on him. “It’s not Anne, is it. Is that who has gotten your heart all tied into knots now?”

“Yes,” Gilbert blurted, startling himself at finally admitting his feelings. “Yes, it’s Anne. I can never tell if she feels the same though; sometimes I think she does, like during dance practice, or when she wrote me about the gold, and last night.”

“Last night?” Bash was definitely intrigued now.

“On Ms. Stacey’s porch, during the party. We, well I thought we had a moment. I think I was even about to kiss her when-”

“When what, Blythe?”

“Well, when she mentioned Winifred; she said Winifred was lucky to have me…” Gilbert's eyes changed, filled with a mixture of disappointment and confusion, a reflection of how he had felt last night when Anne had left him.

“Oh, she’s totally gone for you! I’m surprised you can’t see it, it’s plain as day if you ask me.” 

“Really?” This news transformed Gilbert’s face into an expression of hope and wonderment, surprised that something that part of him had wanted for years had achieved actuality.

“Really. You need to sort things out with Winifred though, tell her what your intentions or, or shall I say lack thereof. And tell our dear Queen Anne how you feel! She’s not going to wait around forever. After all, both of you are off to Queen’s next year.”

Frantic knocking interrupted this groundbreaking discussion, causing Gilbert to rush to the door and fling it open. On the other side was an unexpected fiery redhead. Said head of hair was rather disheveled, matching the panicked look in the girl's eyes.

“Hello Anne,” the very sight of her brought a smile to his face. “I was actually wanting to talk to you about-”

“The schoolhouse, it’s…” unable to choke out the final words, Anne took a deep breath.

“It’s what Anne? What is it? What’s wrong?” Gilbert walked closer to her, concern permeating his voice.

“It burned down! I went to the school early, because I wanted to grab a copy of the article to send to Cole. And, oh how I love a morning stroll, it was beautiful! But when I made it to the schoolhouse, it was a charred ruin!” Tears were streaming down Anne’s face as she made her way through the woeful tale.

“Does Mrs. Stacey know?” Gilbert inquired, unsure of how he could comfort her. If only it were onions that were to blame for her tears this time.

“Yes, she came shortly after I did, her and a few others are currently sifting through the ashes to see if they can salvage anything.” Anne wiped the tears off her face as she struggled to collect herself.

“I’ll come and help,” Gilbert grabbed his coat from off the hook and hollered “Bash! I have to go and help them at the schoolhouse, there's been a fire!”

And with that, the pair hurried down the forest path to the school.

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 7 left me with so much feels and I honestly can't stand waiting to see what happens. Diana and Anne on the outs- What? Derry a mess? And the freaking ending!


End file.
